


It's Myth

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [48]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Meredith, day break</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_Meredith doesn't believe mornings happens. They are myth._

_Created by Coffee Gods. The ones they couldn't stand without worshiping._


End file.
